Battle of Cape Palos (1758)
Battle of Cape Palos}} | caption = Initial location of the battle of Cape Palos. | date = 9 – 10 June 1758 | place = Between Cape Palos and the coast of Barbary, Mediterranean Sea | coordinates = | result = Spanish victory | combatant1 = Spanish Empire | combatant2 = Regency of Algiers | commander1 = Isidoro García del Postigo | commander2 = Mahamud Rais | strength1 = 3 ships of the line | strength2 = 1 ship of the line 1 frigate | casualties1 = 2 killed 12 wounded and some bruises | casualties2 = 1 ship of the line sunk 1 frigate damaged +100 killed 44 drowned 306 prisoners | notes = 53 Christian slaves released. | campaignbox = }} The Battle of Cape Palos was a naval engagement between 9 and 10 June 1758 near Cape Palos, during the Spanish-Barbary War. A Spanish squadron of three warships fought an Algerian squadron of two warships escorting a merchant ship. After a prolonged fight, the Algiers flagship surrendered. His consort eluded the battle, but wrecked and the merchant ship escaped. Algiers flagship sank from the damage, but there were several prisoners and Christian slaves released. Background In 1751, Spaniards [[Action of 28 November 1751|sank the ship of the line Danzik]], flagship of the Algiers squadron. After that event, the Algerian ship of the line Castillo Nuevo, which accompanied him in battle and managed to escape, became the new flagship. In the following years, from 1752 to 1757, there were several minor engagement between Spanish ships and Barbary privateers. Battle On 2 June 1758, three Spanish ships left Cartagena under the command of Captain Isidoro García del Postigo to patrol the coast and drive away Algerian ships. They were 68-gun three ships of the line called Soberano (flagship), Vencedor and Héctor, commanded respectively by the head of the division, Captain Francisco Tilly and Captain Fernando del Campillo. At eight o'clock in the morning of 9 June, near Cape Palos, the Spaniards spotted three suspicious ships and began the persecution to recognize them. At two in the afternoon, the Algerian merchant ship, broke away and fled to the SSE, while Algerian warships turned north and hoisted the Algiers flag an hour later, ready to cover its withdrawal. These were the 60-gun ship of the line Castillo Nuevo (flagship) and the 40-gun frigate Caravela, commanded respectively by Arráez Mahamud Rais and the turncoat Achí Mustafá. The Spaniards hoisted British flags on their ships to get close enough, although the trick was not useful due to the Algerian fighting attitude. At half past four in the afternoon, the Spanish and Algerian ships were within walking distance, so the Spaniards hoisted their own flag on their ships and began the battle. Soon the Caravela separated from the Castillo Nuevo and began to escape, being persecuted by the Héctor. Battle was divided into two parts: the Soberano and Vencedor against the Castillo Nuevo, and the Héctor against the Caravela. The Soberano and Vencedor were kept at a distance from the Castillo Nuevo, taking advantage of the greater range and firepower of their guns to attack it. However, that prolonged the battle due to the low impact power of the bullets and the obtuse resistance of the Algerians. The Spaniards first used bullet charges and then shrapnel so as not to inflict more damage on the hull of the Castillo Nuevo and be able to capture it. At eleven o'clock at night, the Algerian ship was completely dismantled, and at twelve o'clock the Spaniards stopped the attack to rest. Finally, at one o'clock in the morning, he surrendered. At dawn, the Spaniards sent boats to evacuate the Algerian survivors from the ship, which was sinking due to the damage it received in battle. The Algerians had more than 100 killed in battle, 44 drowned and 306 prisoners; including Mahamud Rais and 3 officers. 53 Christian slaves (Dutch, German and one Irish) were released. The Spanish casualties between the two ships were scarce: 2 killed, 11 wounded and some bruises. According to the Spanish historian Fernández Duro, the few Spanish casualties are due to the mishandling of the guns by the privateers. On the other hand, Héctor had been chasing the Caravela until he reached the same coast of Barbary. From half past five in the afternoon he attacked her with his bow guns to stop her, while the frigate fled and responded to the attack. Soon the Algerian ship was dismantled and blocked against the coast, but at that time a squall of the NE appeared that forced the Spanish ship, with damage to the rigging, to separate from its opponent, without seeing it again. Héctor only had 1 wounded and some bruises. When the three Spanish ships met, they began the search for the Caravela. The search extended until 12 June, when they found a shipwreck near Alhucemas, assuming their loss. As for the ship that escaped, the Spaniards discovered by information of the liberated that it was a merchant ship captured from Hamburg with a good booty, being the reason why the Algerian warships were sacrificed. Spanish ships spent many munitions in battle because the shots were fired at a distance, but caused the dismantling of the Algerian ships. Spanish historian Rodríguez González considers it impossible that the frigate has survived after receiving so much damage. He also considers that despite the Spanish superiority, the victory achieved by García del Postigo is remarkable due to the few casualties and the good effect of the ranged attack, which justifies spending on ammunition. The historian attributes the same credit to the ship of the line when it chases a frigate, which is generally faster and more maneuverable. Aftermath Despite the Spanish victory, the Barbary privateers continued to threaten commercial traffic in the Mediterranean Sea until the Algiers expedition in 1784 and the subsequent peace treaty of 1786. However, with this battle, the Spaniards destroyed the third flagship of Algiers in the 18th century. Notes References Bibliography * * Category:Conflicts in 1758 Category:1758 in Spain Category:1758 in Europe Category:1758 in Africa Category:Naval battles involving Spain Category:Naval battles involving Ottoman Algeria Category:Barbary pirates Category:History of Spain Category:History of Algiers Category:Military history of the Mediterranean